Esclava por un día
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Jake. Nessie que es su esclava por un día, quiere hacerle el día muy especial. Jake no necesita más que estar a su lado para ser feliz, pero ella insiste. En su esfuerzo por hacerlo felíz, ¿saldrán sentimientos a la luz? – Oneshot:JxN


**Summary:** Es el cumpleaños de Jake. Nessie que es su esclava por un día, quiere hacerle el día muy especial. Jake no necesita más que estar a su lado para hacer feliz, pero ella insiste. En su esfuerzo por hacerlo feliz… ¿saldrán sentimientos a la luz? – ONESHOOT- Nessie/Jake

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

**Esclava por un día**

Hoy pasaría todo el día junto con mi niña. Me levante de la cama y me di una ducha rápida. Me vestí simple. Un pantalón, sandalias y una camiseta sin mangas verde olivo. Cepille un poco mi cabello y decidí bajar a la cocina porque escuche ruidos. Mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja me delataba sin duda, su olor me había llegado desde antes de bajar las escaleras. Entre a la cocina y mi boca calló asombrada. Nessie usaba un micro vestido que lucía inocentemente de una manera provocadora. ¿Nadie le había dicho que podía provocarle un paro… Cardiaco a cualquiera? Me sonreí de mi mismo y me puse aun lado de ella cruzando los brazos.

-¿puedo saber que haces?- pregunte divertido al notar su rostro manchado de harina y un poco de betún por la nariz.

-¿Que no se nota? Tu pastel de cumpleaños-

Volví a sonreírme. Hoy era mi cumpleaños y Nessie pasaría todo el día conmigo. Fue algo así como una apuesta… una bendita apuesta si me permiten opinar.

Ella y yo jugamos carreras la semana pasada que andábamos de caza y acordamos que el que ganara seria esclavo del otro por un día. Creo que es más que obvio decir que yo gane. Así que Nessie seria mi esclava exclusiva por este día.

-No necesitabas hacerme un pastel. Mi única condición fue que pasaras todo el día de mi cumpleaños conmigo-

-Pues déjame te digo, que aunque no me lo hubieras pedido, de todas maneras lo hubiera hecho- dijo para después sacarme la lengua divertida. –Así que déjame esforzarme de verdad ¿si?- dijo con un puchero final.

Nessie era impresionantemente hermosa. Con ese vestido rojo, su cabello recogido en media coleta, unas lindas sandalias a juego y vertida de betún y harina… cielos… era totalmente exquisita.

Si el señor amo todo poderoso vampiro de su padre me leyera la mente en este momento, creo que no estaría con vida disfrutando de la compañía de la luz de mis ojos… mi mejor amiga.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No Jake. Recuerda que yo soy la esclava. Yo te sirvo a ti hoy- Terminó con una sonrisa mientras vertía la mezcla en un molde cubierto de mantequilla en forma de ovalo y lo metió al horno.

-Voy a odiar a ese pastel ¿eh?-

-Tonto! ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Por que le pones más atención a él que a mí-

Nessie levanto una de sus cejas y se acerco a mí.

-¿Acaso _mi Jacob_ esta celoso?- pregunto con una mirada traviesa y con su dedo índice tocando la punta de mi nariz.

Mi cuerpo se erizo por completo. Era electricidad pura la que esa niña me hacia sentir. _Mi Jacob…_ me encantaba como sonaba de sus labios.

-Tal vez- confesé divertido.

Nessie se sonrió con un leve sonrojo y se volteo a seguir con sus labores culinarias.

-¿Puedo saber que tanto haces?-

-Tu desayuno. El pastel estará para la tarde. Espero te guste el omelet que tengo pensado preparar.-

-Todo lo que venga de ti me gusta-

Nessie enrojeció por completo y me empecé a carcajear. Ella me saco la lengua y se volteo a seguir preparando el desayuno. Me acerque a su fina silueta y detuve lo que hacia tomándola de las manos.

-Jake. Así no puedo cocinar- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Eso es lo que pretendo. No necesitas hacer nada. Suficiente molestia es obligarte estar todo el día conmigo. No necesitas hacer nada más para mí-

- Me ofendes Jake. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que es una molestia estar un día entero contigo? Y aun más si es tu cumpleaños. Uno no todos los días cumple 24 años-

-No. Creo que no- respondí derrotado. Sonreí al verla aun manchada de harina. Tome un trapo y empecé a limpiarle el rostro. Nessie soltó la pala y suspiro. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Me tome mi tiempo en poder quitar los intrusos de su hermosa piel. Casi limpie todo. Solo quedaba un pedazo de betún en su nariz. Sin control de mi mismo acerque mis labios y lo comí directamente de su piel. Ella gimió suavemente y su corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco.

_¿Acaso Nessie sentía lo mismo que yo sentía por ella?_

_¿Ya no me consideraría su hermano… su mejor amigo?_

_¿Nessie me veía como un hombre?_

No quise incomodarla más. Sonreí ante sus ojitos que brillaban junto a los míos y comencé a carcajearme al empezar a oler a quemado.

-Nessie. Creo que se te quemaron los huevos-

Nessie sacudió la cabeza como si regresara a la realidad y gritó una que otra palabrota mientras retiraba la sartén del fuego.

-Vaya Jovencita! ¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese?- pregunte casi a carcajadas. De todo nuestro tiempo juntos. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba expresarse así.

- No me digas jovencita. Tu bien sabes que ya soy una mujer- reclamó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

Una mujer. Desde luego que ya lo había notado. Las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo, sus pechos grandes y proporcionados, sus rasgos faciales hermosos y definidos, piernas largas y torneadas…

_Alto Jake!_

No debía seguir por ese camino… era peligroso pensar tan minuciosamente que tan mujer era ya Nessie Cullen, si no quería aventarme sobre ella como el lobo feroz que era.

-Me rindo- dije con las manos en alto, en símbolo de paz.

Ella medio sonrió y se descompuso su cara al ver los huevos quemados en la sartén.

-¿Te apetece cereal?- pregunto apenada

-Yomi! Mi desayuno favorito-

Sonrió y animada tomo un tazón hondo y me sirvió cereal con leche. Partió un poco de fruta y lo coloco al lado. Sirvió otro tazón para ella y disfrutamos tranquilos de nuestro desayuno.

El día anterior habíamos ido al videoclub y rentamos algunas películas. Compramos muchas golosinas y algunos refrescos. Planeábamos hacer una maratón de películas de terror… eran nuestras favoritas… juntos. Porque siempre era una de dos...

O ella gritaba y se arrepegaba en mi.

O… de plano era tan horrible y absurda que los dos nos rodábamos por el suelo atacados de la risa. Solíamos compenetrarnos tan bien.

-¿Estas listo?- murmuro Nessie mientras me aventaba al sillón y colocaba el DVD. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como se agachaba y su falda se subía por sus hermosas piernas. Alcance a distinguir encaje. Gruñí sin querer y voltee mi rostro para otro lado.

A veces me daba la impresión que ella misma no se daba cuenta de lo hermosa y provocativa que podía ser. Me daba la impresión que ella se sentía como niña aun a mi lado. Trate de controlarme. Yo la esperaría lo que tendría que esperar. Cerré los ojos y trate de respirar mas tranquilo.

- ¿Por qué tu corazón late tan fuerte Jake?-

Rayos! Su instinto de vampiro podía ser realmente molesto.

-Cosas de adultos- respondí sin mirarla a los ojos.

Puso una cara de puchero y se sentó a mi lado. Rozando su pierna con la mía. Trate de relajarme, si no ella se daría cuenta. La película empezó, pero no era "La maldición 2" como pensé que veríamos. Se miraba una grabación casera donde mostraba a una Nessie de unos aparentes 3 años.

-¿Qué es esto Nessie?- pregunte desconcertado. Ella solo sonrió.

Yo corría detrás de Nessie. Ella me montaba cuando estaba en fase. Jugábamos a la cuerda, a la comidita, con sus muñecas. Sus cumpleaños. Uno que otro mió. Abrazándonos. Mirándonos. Juntos. Inseparables… tan… nosotros.

Era un colage de todos nuestros momentos. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en todos los años que habíamos pasado juntos. Solo lo disfrutaba al día. En realidad… cuando estaba con ella no había mucho que pensar.

Después el video mostró a un Nessie actual. En su recamara, con la misma vestimenta que llevaba puesta. Era de ese mismo día. Voltee a verla y solo me sonrió sonrojada y apuntó al televisor. Obedecí sin chistar y me dedique a escuchar el video.

_-__Jake…_

_Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte. Pero a veces cuando estoy contigo estoy encandilada por tu hermosa sonrisa y no puedo pensar con claridad. Por lo tanto las cosas que digo no son siempre las que realmente quiero decirte. _

_Has estado conmigo desde que nací. Y te juro que por más que me esfuerzo en tratar de pensar en un momento que no estuvieses a mi lado, no lo encuentro. Y eso es porque simplemente no existe. Tú has estado siempre pendiente de mí. Siempre conmigo. Accediendo a mis caprichos y mis deseos._

_Se que fue una apuesta tonta eso de ser esclavo por un día. Pero la había pensado deliberadamente y me deje perder también adrede.-_

Voltee a verla y ella solo se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué rayos había hecho eso?

_-__Quizás en estos momentos hayas volteado a verme y te hayas preguntado ¿Por qué demonios habría hecho eso? ¿Verdad?-_

Me solté a carcajadas… eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. Que bien me conocía mi niña!

_-Pero la respuesta es sencilla. Quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Quiero por un día ser yo la que cumpla tus deseos y caprichos. Quiero ser yo… la que siempre este a tu lado. Que tú también puedas contar conmigo__. Eres indispensable en mi vida y me gustaría también ser indispensable en la tuya. Te adoro… _

_Mi Jacob__…_

_Y siempre quiero estar para ti. Siempre. Feliz cumpleaños-_

La Nessie del video se levanto y dirigió a la cámara. De repente la imagen se corto. No podía caber más felicidad en mi pecho. Súbitamente sentí dos suaves brazos rodeando mi cuello y apretándome suavemente. Nessie se acuno en mi pecho.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Jake-

-Muchas gracias Nessie. Es el mejor regalo que me hayan dado en la vida-

Nos separamos solo en lo que Nessie se paro para poner realmente la película que veríamos. La abrace al acercarse al sillón de nuevo y la senté en mi regazo. Ella no pregunto nada, ni se quejo. Solo se acurruco recargándose en mi pecho. Nuestras respiraciones acompasadas cantaban juntas.

Comimos golosinas como locos. Ella me las ponía en la boca y yo masticaba feliz mientras respiraba su dulce aroma. Nos reímos con la absurda película, que termino horrible. ¿Cuál fue el final? Ni atención le puse. De verdad que Nessie podía hacerme olvidar hasta mi nombre. A su lado estaba desarmado… a su merced.

Se puso de pie. Argumentó que el pastel ya estaría listo. Me pidió le diera unos minutos para terminarlo y así lo hice. Me coloco un tierno beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ya estaba oscureciendo. La manada no tardaría mucho en llegar. Me dieron oportunidad de estar a solas con Nessie solo hasta la noche. Consideraban un día importante mi cumpleaños y querían celebrarlo conmigo. Estaba agradecido con ellos. Pero la verdad es que si por mi fuera… podría estar a solas con Nessie… por toda la eternidad. Me enfade de ver la televisión solo, así que me acerque a la cocina y a escondidas miraba a Nessie luchar contra el betún. Era tan tierna y dulce.

-Listo!- musitó feliz. –Ya pasa. Se que me estas espiando-

_Malditos sentidos vampiricos!_

Entre a la cocina con una sonrisa y me acerque al pastel que reposaba en la mesa. Ella recogía los ingredientes y lavaba los trastos sucios. El pastel tenía la leyenda de: Feliz cumpleaños Jake!

No pude evitar sonreír aun mas de lo que ya hacia. Nessie se estaba limpiando el betún y me apresure a quitarle el trapo de las manos y volverla a limpiar.

-Jake… ¿cuando me lo vas a pedir?- preguntó roja y con la mirada en el suelo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunte sin comprender, parando mis acciones al instante.

-Que… que… que sea tu novia- tartamudeó insegura.

Me quede en blanco. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar ante eso?

-ahhh-

AHHHH!! ¿Eso fue todo lo que pudo salir de mis labios? Bien hecho Jacob Black! Te llevaras el premio al idiota del año

-Olvida lo que te acabo de decir- murmuró con su rostro aun más rojo y los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

-No creo poder olvidarlo- conteste con voz ronca.

-Me deje llevar. Creí…- se quedo callada de golpe

-¿Qué creíste?-

- Creí… que yo era tu imprimación-

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?-

-Por como me miras. Es igual a como papá mira a mamá. Todas las historias de amor que rondan por la manada. No se… sentía que nos reflejábamos en algunas de ellas. Soy una tonta ¿verdad? Veo cosas donde no las hay-

Nessie dejo caer las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Era hermosa aun cuando lloraba. Pero me dolía verla así. ¿Cómo podía provocarle ese sufrimiento? Ella merecía saber la verdad. Merecía respuestas. Mis manos acunaron su rostro dulcemente. Aun tenía betún en la cara… en la comisura de los labios. Cerré los ojos y con la lengua le quite suavemente el betún que daba cabida a sus labios. Nessie gimió dulcemente y sin darme cuenta desvié mis labios directo a los suyos. Nessie brinco de sorpresa, pero no me rechazo. Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y se puso de puntitas para alcanzarme más. Su lengua se entrelazo con la mía. Mis manos se fueron a su cintura y la acerque más a mi cuerpo. Quería que sintiera todo de mí. Que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me provocaba y lo mucho que me excitaba sentirla en mis brazos. Nessie gimió suavemente pero ahogue cualquier sonido provinente de sus labios con mi boca. No quería soltarla. No quería dejarla ir nunca. Nessie era mi mundo. El centro de mi universo. La amaba… la amaba como jamás pensé amar a alguien.

Tocaron la puerta y lentamente nos separamos. Nos mirábamos con ojos enardecidos de amor y deseo. Ella me correspondía. Era más que obvio. Su mirada la delataba así como ella me había descubierto a mí de la misma forma.

-No quiero abrir- rezongué cuando volvió a sonar la puerta.

-Tienes que. Es tu cumpleaños es mas que obvio que todos quieren estar contigo. Además tu papá ya ha de estar por llegar junto con mi abuelito Charlie. Pasemos una agradable noche todos juntos.-

Se sonrió mucho más dulce que siempre y me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-Además soy tu esclava por un día. Y aun no pasan las 24 horas-

Se lamió los labios y se acerco a mi oído.

-tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar. Pero lo haremos en tu recamara… en la noche… en tu cama… sin que nadie se entere-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y la pegué más fuerte a mi cuerpo. Ronronee sin querer. Ella sabía exactamente como provocarme. La puerta volvió a sonar.

-Nessie. Si quieres que abra esa puerta y conviva con los demás. Procura dejar de provocarme. Un hombre tiene sus límites-

Sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿De veras? Perdón. Mi intención no era… provocarte-

- A decir verdad no es tu culpa. Llevas haciéndolo todo el día-

Se sonrojo más fuerte y sonrió haciéndose para un lado. Acosta de mi voluntad me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí. Seth se colgó de mí dándome un súper abrazo. Leah sonreía tranquilamente. Quil abrazaba a Claire y Embry me daba un coscorrón. Se hizo un relajo y todos convivíamos felices. Eso si, en ningún momento me separe de Nessie. Nos tomábamos de la mano y nos sonreíamos con los chistes que Embry soltaba al aire. Papá y Charlie llegaron una hora después, saludaron y se quedaron a convivir con nosotros. Nessie trajo el pastel y encendieron velitas.

-Pide un deseo- susurró Nessie en mi oído.

Sonreí. La verdad es que ni veía que podía pedir. Si ya lo tenía todo. Me concentre y cerré los ojos.

_Deseo… hacer feliz a Nessie… para siempre._

Apague las velas y la casa estallo en aplausos. Comimos pastel y sonreíamos platicando todos como la gran familia que éramos. Mi esclava andaba de arriba abajo sirviendo a todos. No me hacia mucha gracia, pero no me dejaba moverme. Ella se miraba feliz de servirme y ayudarme. Así que por ese día le deje hacer lo que quisiera. A fin de cuentas ¿Cuándo no lo hacia?

Ya pasadas las 12 de la noche el resto de la manada que aun se encontraba en casa se fueron. Nessie fue la única que seguía ahí, limpiando y recogiendo todo.

-Deja ahí. El día ya termino. Además tu y yo tenemos que hablar- dije mientras me recargaba en la pared de la cocina para poder admirarla mejor.

-Lo se pero sigo siendo tu esclava. No han pasado las 24 horas- dijo mientras secaba un vaso.

Me acerque a quitarle el vaso pero se movió bruscamente. El vaso se golpeo con el lavabo y se rompió. Uno de los vidrios se incrusto en Nessie.

-Auch!- exclamó mirándose con tranquilidad el dedo.

-Por Dios Nessie- Rápidamente tome su mano y quite el vidrio. Yo sabía que no le causaría ningún daño, pero no podía evitar preocuparme por ella. –Déjame retirar el vidrio- Con cuidado lo quite y una gotita de sangre salio.

Nessie estaba tranquila. Parecía no dolerle. Su olor se hizo más fuerte con su sangre expuesta así. Acerque su dedo a mi boca y succione su sangre. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y soltó un gemido. Era exquisita… todo en ella lo era.

-Con chicas como tu rondando por ahí. Tiene que haber lobos como yo, que protejan tan exquisita sangre-

-Tonto- murmuró Nessie sonrojada.

Nos miramos por un par de segundos antes de abrazarnos y besarnos tiernamente. Nessie era mi vida, mi mundo entero. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera porque fuera feliz y que estuviera a mi lado por siempre.

Se alejo de mí. Me tomo la mano y me dirigió escaleras arriba. Checamos que papá estuviera dormido y nos encerramos en mi cuarto. Quise hablar con ella de la imprimación pero no me dejo hacerlo. A cambio de eso me tumbo en la cama y se coloco arriba de mí. Besándome como nunca había besado a nadie. La adoraba, la amaba… la deseaba.

-Nessie. No sabes lo que haces- musite con voz pastosa.

-Si lo se. Quiero entregarme al hombre de mi vida-

Esas palabras me hicieron añicos. Mi poco control se había ido a la borda. Sin poder evitarlo la desnude y la acaricie sin medidas. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Y como un par de tórtolos inexpertos hicimos el amor. Entre besos, entre jadeos, entre embestidas y susurros… me di cuenta de algo muy importante.

Nessie me amaba tanto como yo la amaba a ella. No podía estar lejos de ella y ella no podía estar lejos de mí. Habíamos prolongado esa plática por temor al rechazo. Habíamos sido unos ciegos… era mas que obvio que nos adorábamos mutuamente. La acaricié como si fuera de cristal. Muy suave… muy dulce. Los besos fueron intoxicantes e incesantes. Mi boca nunca dejo de repetir: Te amo Nessie. Y la de ella me correspondía igual. Gritaba mi nombre y decía las palabras con las que había soñado desde que se había convertido en mujer: Te amo, te deseo, hazme tuya… por siempre.

Esa noche mi esclava se sometió a mi cuerpo. Y con gusto lo acepto. Probé cada parte de su piel con mi lengua y mis manos no dejaron ningún espacio sin explorar. La amaba más que nunca. Y ahora… podía decir y gritar a los cuatro vientos…

Que Nessie era mía.

Mía.

Mía y de nadie mas.

-Jake ¿crees que papá me mate cuando se de cuenta?- pregunto acurrucándose en mi pecho.

- No lo creo. Más bien me matara a mí.-

En ningún momento pensé en Edward o en Bella. Definitivamente ellos me harían pedazos. Pero no me arrepentía de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Lo dudo. Ellos aunque no lo digan a menudo. Te quieren-

-Lo se- confesé con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Jake. Anoche no llegue a dormir a mi casa. Mis padres me quieren dar mi espacio y se que por eso no han venido a buscarme. Pero estoy tentando demasiado a la suerte y necesito regresar-

-Aun no han pasado las 24 horas ¿eh?-

Ella me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué no lo sabes Jake?-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Que soy tu esclava de por vida. Acabas de sellar el contrato… cuando me hiciste tuya-

Ella se sonrojo al mencionar las últimas palabras.

-Bueno. Veo que somos esclavos el uno del otro por lo que veo- Mencione sonriendo y pegando mas su cuerpo desnudo al mió. Sonrió tiernamente.

-Eres increíble. Te amo-

- Y yo a ti mi niña. Mi mujer. Mi esclava- termine sonriendo. Me acerque a sus labios y volví a fundirme en ellos mientras acariciaba su suave piel.

A fin de cuentas. La idea de tener una esclava no era tan mala después de todo.

* * *

**Hola^^ aquí su loca Kokoro y sus Oneshoots de su pareja favorita!! Lo siento! Es ke los amo tanto!!! Espero lo hayan disfrutado!! Déjenme sus comentarios para saber ke les pareció... oki? Las amo… **

**Kokoro Black**

De peludo a desnudo en un par de segundo:** TEAM JACOB!!**


End file.
